Of Sparklings
by SnowyEmu
Summary: Neutrals are often casualties of any war, even wars of giant alien robots from a far away planet. Many neutrals left cybertron during the Great Exodus, managing to slip past Megatron's blockade, only to be destroyed by a Decepticon Patrol ship. Well this story is a story of the survivors of those battles.
1. Running from the Cannons

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own The Transformers Franchise, it is owned by Hasbro. This disclaimer will apply to all chapters.

 __Neutral Ship__

Alarms blared throughout the ship, almost drowning out the screams of agony and pain of its former inhabitants. Energon littered the hallway, their sources sprawled out at odd angles along the corridor.

Suddenly, a large mech came sprinting down the hallway, his armor singed and scratched. The mech's vents flared as they attempted to relieve the overheated systems.

The mech stumbled as another explosion rocketed the ship, almost tripping over the pede of an offlined mech in process. An automated voice rang out across the ship, advocating for evacuation. The mech was almost to the other end of of the corridor when the door he entered through opened, revealing the invaders.

"You there, Stop," Shouted a mech, his blaster whining as it was raised to fire at the mech. The mech, extremely startled by their sudden appearance, increased his efforts to reach the other door. Blaster fire whizzed past his frame, nicking him in already damaged armor and struts. Messages warning him of stasis popped onto his HUD, increasing the stress already on the mech from the situation. He pushed his systems as much as possible, attempting to reach the door.

"Stop him, NOW," Another invader yelled, aim his rifle towards the mech. Just as the invader was about to fire a round into his prey's plating, another explosion spiralled throughout the ship, forcing the shot into an exposed energon conduit. The force of the round caused energon to burst out, splashing onto the floor of the hallway.

The mech took advantage of the explosion to run past the doors, locking them behind him. He ran as fast as his damaged leg strut would allow, making his way towards the escape pods, energon leaking the whole way.

"Tantalus, a-are you alright," Came a concerned voice from the pod, Green optics peering out towards him. Her wings flicked slightly as she poked him through their bond. He poked her back as he programmed the pod away to get them as far as possible from the ship.

"I'm fine," replied the stress mech, grunting from the effort of keeping himself upright. The femme frowned at the lie, knowing from their bond that it wasn't true.

The femme countered, "No, you aren't." She gestured to his frame with a servo,"I can see the energon leaking from almost every part -"

"It doesn't matter," He cut in, attempting to prolong the conversation about his injuries. The femme frowned deeply, gripping the edge of her seat as another explosion went off.

"It matters to me." She turned away from the mech staring out into space. The mech sighed, moving into the pod as its systems booted up. He wrapped his arms around the femme.

"Everything will turn out fine," He said to her. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." She gave the mech a half-hearted smile before leaning into his chest plates.

"I hope so," She whispered to him as the pod forced them into stasis, beginning their long journey as the final explosion ripped through the ship they had escaped from.

 __Decepticon Ship__

The Bridge of the Decepticon ship was alive with movement and orders as the assault on the neutral ship continued. The Decepticons cheered cruelly each time a report came through about the termination of another Neutral. The vehicons monitoring the battle relaying orders to the mechs aboard the other vessel.

"Sir, Another escape pod has launched from the neutral vessel," A vehicon suddenly called out to the current captain of the vessel, actually the Third in Command.

"Well Shoot it down," came the curt reply. "I don't want word getting out that this planet isn't safe for neutrals, I have strict orders to not allow any neutrals to live or leave." The Captain watched with amusement as the tow cables retracted. The power core failed, rocketing the ship with its final explosion, sending the neutral ship into several pieces of wreckage and rubble.

The vehicon frantically searched for pod in the aftermath of the explosion, unable to fire accurately through the light produced by the destruction of the ship. His scans brought up nothing, fear settling into his spark.

The vehicon hesitantly reported to the captain, "Sir, the ship's destruction covered the pod's escape." The mech shrank back into his chair as the Captain whirled around to glare at him.

"What did you just say," The Captain asked, rage lacing his voice. The vehicon vented slightly before responding.

"I-it got aw-away, S-sir," The vehicon stuttered out to the Captain. He nodded, seemingly accepting the explanation. Suddenly, he raised his cannon at the chest of the vehicon and fired. The Bridge went deathly silent as the now dead mech's frame slammed into the floor, energon splashing onto the floor.

"Let that be an example," He began, projecting his voice to the entire bridge. "No one shall fail me, . . . and live." He turned back to look out that wreckage of the neutral ship, flicking his servo away from him, "Clean that up, energon stains aren't great floor designs." The bridge remained silent for another nano-klick before several vehicons moved forward to remove their offlined brother and clean the energon spilled by his death.

The Captain remained oblivious to the deep purple optics that were burning into his helm. The fire in her optics revealing her intense hatred for the absolute power he wielded over the crew, for no other reason other than his cruelty. Her processor worked quickly to reassess the logic behind leaving the Captain in charge, venting roughly when it did.

The Second in Command turned to move back towards her station, the crimson visors of the vehicons following her frame all the way.


	2. Crashing Cruelty

_Earth_

The Moon hung over the forest, the remaining red and orange leaves becoming brighter in it's light. The forest's inhabitants were quietly moving throughout it, the sense that winter was almost upon them driving their actions.

Alone bear stood in the cold stream running through the forest, a fish wiggling in her jaw. The bear sniffed the chilly autumn air before heading towards the pile of fish she had been collecting, adding the recent fish to it. The bear started to eat the fish, jer last meal before beginning her hibernation for approaching winter. She had bit into another fish when a bright light disturbed the once still sky, causing the bear to stop and stare at it.

Am elk emerged from the trees, dipping its head down to drink from the stream. The bear turned to stare at the elk before returning her attention to the object seemingly coming closer to them.

It wasn't until the object began blaring alarms did the bear and elk retreat from the stream, scared away by the loud and sudden sounds. The once quiet forest became alive, with squawks of fear bursting into the chilly air, and crunching leaves as elk and other animals ran from the object crashing into the forest they lived in.

The object crashed into several trees, burning away the once bright leaves adorning it, leaving fire in its wake. Cracking branches could be hear throughout the entire forest, managing to wake several bears from hibernation. The object was only stopped by the waterfall that the stream came from, the burning object reduced to a smoking pile of metal.

The alarms stopped blaring, returning a semi-balance of silence to the area. The crackle of fires was the only sound keeping the forest from it's previously quiet state. A groan broke the quiet once again, metal protesting against its movement. The hatch to the object opened with a creak, revealing a robot with amber optics. The mech grunted as struggled to get out of the pod due to his injuries.

"Tantalus, are feeling alright," asked a voice from inside the pod once the mech had managed to get out, cursing in pain when his pedes hit the ground. He grunted in response to her question, offering his hand to help the other robot out.

"I've been better," He said to her once she was on the ground. The femme rolled her optics slightly at the Mech's attempt to lessen his pain. She vented, releasing the built-up smoke in her systems.

"How's your leg," The femme asked, crouching slightly to examine it. "Is it still leaking energon?"

The mech paused, looking down at the injured leg. He frowned when a small trickle of energon rolled down the strut. "Just a little."

"That's a little more than it should," replied the femme with a frown. She looked around them, her optics searching for somewhere to stay. "He need shelter."

The mech nodded in agreement, his HUD reminding him to refuel and reach a medic for repairs. "We also need energon."

"That cave should do." She pointed to a break in the rocks near the waterfall. She turned to the mech, poking her digit into his chest plates. "Go find somewhere to sit in there, there's no way that you can keep using that leg before it needs to be completely replaced."

The mech moved to argue, but the femme's glare caused him to rethink his actions. He sighed, moving towards the cave.

The femme frowned as she watched him walk towards the cave. She turned towards the pod, searching for resources as the sun moved into the pale blue sky.

_Decepticon Ship_

The Captain laughed wickedly, watching with amusement as another neutral ship exploded, its remains falling down onto the planet they orbited. The SIC's wings twitched at the sound, shaking her head.

"Captain," The SIC asked, her voice laced with a mocking tone. "Is this senseless cruelty even necessary?" She narrowed her optics slightly when the mech turned to look at her.

"Probably not, But our leader said I could do as I please," He responded, raising an arm to point at her. "That includes ordering you around." The seeker shook her head, watching as the Captain turned dramatically back towards the viewport. She flicked her wings as she turned, moving out of the Bridge.

"Why did Hazard leave that idiotic mech in charge," The SIC thought angrily to herself, her footsteps ringing slightly as she stalked through the corridor. The door she wanted opened as she approached it, allowing her to enter the office. She sat in the chair, optics moving over the new information presented to her. She quickly went through the reports for the cycle, frowning when none seemed to help her current mood.

Suddenly, her comm. link went off, her hand moving to answer it on instinct.

"This is Fireshock, What do you need," She said, not expecting the person on the other end to be important.

"Fireshock," Came the voice of her leader, Hazard, causing her to jolt out of her chair. "I will be arriving back at the ship in about 8 joors, I want a Status update on the Neutral Situation."

"Hazard, I didn't think your trip would end so soon," She asked, her wings flicking with worry. The other line remained silent, and with a sigh, The SIC began to relay the events that had occurred during his absence.

_Earth_

Night had fallen upon the Forest when the femme walked into the cave, sighing as she scanned the cave for her companion. As she journeyed further into the cave, she frowned at the distance she was travelling into the cave, spying several places that were good for her order to sit down.

"What did ya bring me," The mech asked, his optics widening in amusement when the flier jumped in surprise. She twisted around to glare at him, stomping over to smack his helm. He grunted with the impact, a light clang echoing throughout the cave.

"I found a few cubes of energon and a medical kit inside the pod," She answered him, removing said items from her subspace onto the floor. She eyed the small amount of energon before them with sadness. "Show me your leg."

The mech looked surprised by the order, slowly putting his leg out.

The femme sighed, kneeling down to get a better look at the damaged limb. "I know I'm not a medic, but I can try to fix as much as I can," The femme said in response to the wariness, lifting a weld and two clamps from the medical kit. She worked quietly on the leg, the sound of the welder breaking into the air every now and then.

The mech sighed, moving to grab the welder from her servo when she finished work on a part of his leg. He began to weld the minor injuries on his frame while the seeker before him moved to sit next to him.

"Do you think anyone will find us here," came the femme's voice suddenly, breaking the silence that had appeared. She turned to look at mech, green optics staring into amber.

The mech nodded, "I have to believe they will." He moved to stand, grunting at the protest of his leg. "Without that hope," He began, turning to look at her. "We would lose each other." He paused, sighing at the hand that had moved subconsciously to the femme's abdominal plating.

"And everyone needs the chance to live," The femme said, worrying flashing in her optics. The mech moved to her side hugging her as snow began to fall onto the forest, returning it to its quiet state.

Author's Note - Thank you to all that reviewed! I appreciate the encouragement to continue writing this story. I hope to get a chapter out every or every other sunday from now on, as school and activities allow. Until Next time!


	3. Heated Recovery

_-Decepticon Ship-_

The Shuttle flew into the small system, weaving through the wreckage and rubble of destroyed vessels.

A mech stood behind the pilot, his door-wings standing in a V shape as he looked at with rage. He frowned as a greying frame floating near a particularly large piece of debris turned to peer into the cockpit. The pilot pulls the shuttle up, leaving the the corpse behind. A Vehicon appeared from the passenger area, hold a datapad in his sharp claws.

"Sir, The report from FireShock states that two escape pods managed to escape from the Vessel Ora-Trek before its destruction, but only one made it out of the system," The Vehicon reported, his visor flashing slightly as he finished. Hazard nodded, moving his servo towards him in a dismissive manner as he moved to look back at the looming ship before them.

The shuttle's main console beeped in response to the incoming communication. The pilot's servo moved to answer it, tapping it quickly before returning to steer the ship.

"Shuttle E15, please send landing code," A voice asked over the line, static filling the line for a second as it waited for a response. A vehicon pressed a button, allowing for the clearance code to be transmitted. There was a beep of confirmation, before the voice returned. "You are cleared for landing, Sir."

The shuttle moved into the hanger, landing gear hitting the ground with a slight hiss. The inhabitants moved towards the exit, door opening to reveal Fireshock and a few Vehicons waiting for the group.

"Hazard," Began the femme, her arms opening in welcoming gesture." Welcome back to the ship." The vehicons stood at attention, saluting the mech.

"At ease," The door-winged mech said, waving the vehicons away."'Take me to the bridge, I wish to speak to my lieutenant." The Jet nodded, her visor flashed at the hint of rage in his voice.

They walked quickly to the bridge, ignoring the saluting vehicons. The bridge inhabitants stood up as soon as the bridge door opened, saluting the door-winged mech.

"My lord," Came a bubbly voice from a mech in the command chair. "It is so nic-"

"Everyone will clear the Bridge at once, everyone but Fireshock and Solarstreak," Announced Hazard, cutting off the the grounder at the helm. The bridge was still for a second before vehicons ran out of the room.

"Is something wrong Hazard," asked the TiC, his voice showing more worry for himself than for the rage filled mech before him. Doorwings shot up in anger, a servo flying up to point at Solarstreak.

"I ordered you to detain neutrals on the planets and cannibalize their ships," Shouted the mech, moving to point out the viewport. "Not to destroy and kill the ship and its inhabitants." He stomped over to look at the planet below. " We have enough crew to keep control of the atmosphere and the planet, which has large stores of energon. We needed miners and those neutrals were perfect candidates."

"My lord," The smaller mech began, "You told me to keep control over the system and that-," He cut himself off as the mech turned to glare at him.

"Your senseless cruelty has cost us months of work. Word will spread of the dangers of this area and we will have to expend vehicons to mine instead of slaves," He sternly said to the mech, his optics narrowing. Solarstreak nodded, trembling slightly. "Amd you," Hazard said, whirling around to point at the seeker, who stepped back at the sudden attention.

"I tried to stop his cruelty," The seeker protested, her wings shooting up to match his tensed ones. "The crew refused to listen to me because of your order that Solarstreak was in charge."

The mech sneered at the seeker, "You should have reminded the crew of your rank and the reasoning for it as soon as this began, it is no fault of mine that you haven't got the spinal strut to prove it." He yelled at her, causing the seeker to flinch away from the glare.

"Sorry Sir," The duo said, bowing to the raging mech. The mech vented hard, in an attempt to cool down.

"Get the crew back to work, and I will try to fix any problems this incident has caused," Whispered the door-winged mech, turning to move out of the bridge.

The seeker quickly moved to the communications console, messaging the crew to return to their stations as Solarstreak slumped into his station's chair, fear coloring his face.

 _-Earth-_

The sun hung high over the snow dusted forest, the frigid air causing the large mech to shiver. He shook off the feeling, pulling at the metal of the pod, Propulsion cutting at the important systems on his left.

The pair was disassembling the escape pod that brought them here, attempting to use the parts to build some kind of home in the cave they had found on their first day on the planet. The hope was that the cave would be secure enough to serve as a place to raise the growing life in Propulsion, at least once the bears vacated it.

A sudden yelp and a splash brought the mech around to gaze at the femme, laying in the water. The defeat evident in her eyes, her lips pulled into a pout.

"I don't like it here," She whined as the mech snickered, offering a servo to help her up. She found her grounding, and looked into the mech's amber optics.

"You're overreacting," The mech said with a laugh at the seekers deepening pout. "We aren't doing as bad as we could, and nothing has bothered us since we arrived." He turned back to part he was ripping from the pod, "Now stop pouting and finish cutting out that heat regulator."

The femme spit her glossa at Tantalus, grabbing the saw from its place in the pod and returning to the task at hand. Her servo slowly traced the edges of the regulator, cutting at the welds between the metal.

The mech opposite her grunted as the piece of metal he was detaching dropped suddenly, causing him to kneel to catch it. The femme quickly put the saw down, moving to his side to help the mech get up.

"Are you alright," exclaimed the seeker, taking a step away from the mech. The mech frowned before responding.

"I'm fine," He said. "My leg just gave out," he explained, gesturing to the injured leg. He turned slowly back towards the cave, testing the leg as he went. The femme sighed, moving back to the regulator.

"You should rest," The femme called out to him, waving the saw at his back. "We can start again once the new solar cycle begins." The mech gave no indication of acknowledgement, but she that he had heard him.

She pulled at the regulator slightly, wincing with effort as it's full weight fell into her arms. She turned toward the cave, carefully walking as to not damage or break the regulator.

The cave they had found was not hidden, but it was protected by rock protruding from the mountain above, acting as a sort of shield for them. The waterfall to the left of cave entrance was steady, providing enough noise to mask their movement. The inside held a long hallway, opening up into a large cavern with two paths leading from it on the other side.

She noticed the sorted piles of recovered pod on the left of the cavern, placing the regulator with the communication parts. She moved toward the large mech, who was sitting against a rock not far from the middle of the piles.

"I haven't scanned any energon near us," He reported to her as she neared him, patting the space beside him. The femme sat next to him, her wings flattening against her to accomodate for the rock.

"Once we finish salvaging the pod, we need to go scouting for energon," The femme said to the mech, optics narrowing at the message on her HUD. "We also need to contact anybot that may be close by."

The mech shook his head, "We can't risk it, especially with my leg," he paused, "...and our special addition." The mech extended a servo to rub the abdominal plating of the femme, optics locking with the femme.

"We need help, and if somebot is out there that can help," She began, narrowing her optics, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

The mech removed his hand, turning away from the femme, frowning deeply at the suggestion.

Silence washed over the came as the two fell into recharge.

 **Author's Note**

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! If anyone has any criticisms of the story, I would really appreciate them so I can make the story better.

I'm not sure when the decepticons or autobots will make an appearance, but it should be in one or two more chapters, because I want to develop Tantalus, Propulsion, Fireshock, Solarstreak, and Hazard more before I do that.

One last thing, do you guys like the double perspective or should I make each chapter more dedicated to one side? I also won't be updating next Sunday because I will be leaving for Band Camp.

Until next time :)


End file.
